It is known that metallic electric contacts used in conventional chargers are subject to environmenal conditions and thus to environmental factors such as corrosion that may deteriorate a charger's performance. There are battery chargers known in the art in which magnetic flux coupling is used and those chargers provide means for controlling the charging of the batteries so that significant charging current ceases to flow in response to the state of charge of the batteries.